


Can't Save Myself

by JadeDarrow90



Series: Batfam [1]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics), Robin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDarrow90/pseuds/JadeDarrow90
Summary: Lucy Quinzel, a cheerleader, ballerina, and gymnast, daughter of Ravynne Quinzel, could be considered an angel at Gotham High, even if she's a super senior. She's head cheerleader, a lone ballerina, and a tumbling gymnast who has no secret. While she has no secrets, it doesn't stop her mother and best friend from having one.~Posted on Wattpad and Quotev~





	1. Chapter 1

 

_"Take care of her, will ya, sis?" A blonde looked at her sister who looked down at the baby in her arms. "Ravynne?"_

_"I will," Ravynne, a blonde just as her sister, sighed softly. "I'll take care of Lucy, Harleen. Just...don't bring him around if you're coming to see her."_

_"I don't want her in this mess, Ravvy, that's why I'm asking you to watch her. I don't want her to know. As far as she knows, she's yours, okay? I..." Harleen looked at the baby in her sister's arm. "I want to be updated...repeatedly."_

_"Of course." Ravynne nodded before she lifting the baby, Lucy Quinzel, some. "Say bye-bye mama." She gently lifted one of Lucy's hands and waved as Harley made her way to the car that waited for her and Harley smiled sadly, waving back, before getting in the car._

_Ravynne watched as the car drove off before she looked down at the small infant in her arms. She gently caressed Lucy's face before she looked down the road, no car in sight. With a soft sigh, Ravynne turned and walked inside to lay the sleeping baby down in her bed._

Lucy Quinzel opened her eyes at the screaming alarm before she turned, slapping her hand against the alarm clock before she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Lucy! Hurry up and get in the shower if you want to make practice on time!" Her mother, Ravynne Quinzel, called out and Lucy got out of bed with a jump, grabbing everything she needed before she dashed into the bathroom.

Turning on her radio, Lucy got her shower ready, humming to the song of  _I Bet You Don't Curse God_ by  _Christina Grimmie_. Looking in the mirror, she felt her hair with a hum before she pulled it back into a messy bun, deciding not to wash it since it wasn't greasy yet.

Getting in the shower, Lucy tilted her head back, allowing the warm water to hit her body. She thought about the dream that she had woken up from but the more she thought about it, the more she lost it. With a sigh, she began to wash her body as the song changed from  _I Bet You Don't Curse God_  to  _Wild Wild World_  by  _Set It Off_.

"Lucy, you need to get out if you want to eat before leaving!" Her mother called from the other side of the door and Lucy turned off the shower and grabbed a towel before stepping out with a soft hum.

Lucy wrapped the towel around her body before she stepped out into her room, seeing her cheer uniform laid out of the bed, courtesy of her mother, and a smile came to her face before she dried off her body and pulled on her uniform. Heading back into the bathroom, she pulled her hair out of the messy bun before brushing her hair. Humming, she began to do everything else she needed to do before she made her way down to the kitchen.

"Breakfast on the go, as always." Ravynne held out a plastic cup filled with sliced up fruit and Lucy smiled.

"Thank you, mom." Taking it, she kissed Ravynne's cheek before she grabbed the keys from the bowl next to the door and walked out to the car.

Answering her phone, Lucy put it on speaker and got in the car, starting it.

"Quinzel, where are you? Jules is freaking out." Her best friend, Andrew Simpson, deadpanned and Lucy sighed, pulling out of the driveway.

"I just pulled out and she has no reason to freak out. I'm captain and I set the time. She's early."

"That's my fault but she's still freaking out."

"What is she freaking out about?"

"Everything."

"Tell her to take a chill pill. Everything will be fine. We've practice for this reason. I'll be there in 10, Simpson."

"Alright, Quinzel, you better. I'm timing you."

"Bye."

Lucy hung up and turned up her radio as she drove down to the school.

~*~

"9 minutes. Bravo." Andrew grinned, standing in his red and black cheer uniform. "We're waiting on Sam."

"What's new?" Lucy snorted as she looked over everyone before nodding her head in approval.

"I'm here, I'm here!" A brunette named Samantha Darby called out and Lucy raised an eyebrow over at her. "What?"

"Nothing, Sam." Lucy gave her a grin. "Everyone in front of me!" She called out, watching everyone gather in front of her and she gave a smile. "What are we here to do?"

"Win." Someone muttered and Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"No, we're not. We're here to have fun. If one of us screws up, just act like it's supposed to happen. The crowd doesn't know what we know. There are three things I want you to remember. Have fun, smile, and...?" Lucy trailed off, looking at her squad.

"Attitude!" They called out and she grinned, wrapping her arms around her two best friends, Andrew and Samantha.

"Then let's go kick some ass, ya?"

~*~

"Why are we here, Dickie bird?" Jason Todd questioned as his eyes scanned the place. "It's just a bunch of cheerleaders, nothing special."

"Father caught word of you-know-who showing up because of something about Quinn keeping a child from him or something," Damian Wayne stated and Jason rolled his eyes at the kid. "Grayson."

"Play nice, both of you." Richard "Dick" Grayson rolled his eyes at the two as he sat down, Damian sitting on one side, Jason the other and Tim Drake right next to Jason.

"Do we know the name of this child?" Jason questioned.

"Lucy Quinzel, same as Quinn's original last name. Daughter of Quinn, most likely, but we're not 100% if she's the daughter of him," Tim answered, looking at his phone. "That's all we know."

"How is that all we know?" Damian questioned.

"We know Lucy's guardian, birth records, and school records, counting all after school activities but that's it. Nothing on who her birth parents are," Tim pointed out.

"Next up we have Gotham's Inferno! Being lead by Lucy Quinzel!" An announcer called out and the cheer squad for Gotham High came running out, waving before they stood in what seem to be their order.

"Which one's Lucy? They all look the same, even the males," Damian asked and Dick looked among them.

"I don't know," Dick replied.

"How old is she?" Jason looked over at Tim.

"She's a super senior. She failed her classes Freshmen and Sophomore year. She turns 20 next week," Tim answered.

"What if he doesn't show?" Damian questioned and the other two pursed their lips at the thought.

"This event is a three day event. 20 teams today, 10 will go on tomorrow. 10 tomorrow, five the next day. Out of those five are the three finalist. First place goes to state," Dick answered. "It's in the flyer they gave us," He added, watching Gotham High. "They're good."

"Inferno's have gone to the extreme for the past three years, John." One of the announcers stated.

"Well, Dave, it's no doubt because of Lucy Quinzel. She's made them work their butts off for this," The other one, John, stated and Jason raised an eyebrow over at Dick.

"All because of Lucy? I wouldn't be surprised. Her background is impressive. Not only is she a cheerleader, John, she's a ballerina and a gymnast. You can tell by all the tumbling that she's been a gymnast since she was able to be apart of it and ballet has helped her with her pointed toes for her toe touches," Dave responded. "I'll be surprised if they don't get a good score."

"Me too, Dave, me too."

~*~

"Now, for the ten teams moving onto the next round," Someone called out as Dick watched Inferno's hold hands, staring at the floor. "And the teams are...Irises, Tigers, Stars, Elites, Wolves, Jets, Panthers, Mustangs, and last but not least, Infernos!"

Cheers came from the ten teams as Dick and the others stood, watching. A scowl was on both Jason and Damian.

"He didn't show up," Jason stated and Dick raised an eyebrow over at him.

"He could tomorrow so we're coming back," Dick deadpanned as Infernos lifted a blonde into the air. "That must be Lucy."

"She doesn't look like him."

"But she looks like Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2

 

"I bet you we're going to see the same routine as yesterday," Jason snorted as the four brothers took their seats in the same place as yesterday.

"Shut up and watch." Dick looked at him before looking down at the mat. "Who knows if it's the same or not. We've never been to one of these until now."

"Thank God for that."

"Infernos are first," Tim stated and Dick nodded his head, watching as said team coming running out with waves.

"That's a different formation," Damian commented before snorting. "Looks like you were wrong, Todd."

"Shut up."

When the music started playing, Tim and Damian began looking around the place, looking for the Joker, while Jason and Dick seemed almost fascinated by the team.

Almost a minute and a half in, Jason followed his eyes following the only male tumbling at the time, watching him flipped over to go the way he started interested him and he had no idea way. It seemed like when they weren't throwing girls up in the air or tumbling, the male preferred to dance with the females over the males, occasionally dancing with the males.

"Jason? Jason!"

Jason snapped his head over to Damian who raised an eyebrow at the older one.

"What?" Jason snapped.

"See anything? Anything strange?" Damian questioned.

"Other than you? Nope, nothing strange," Jason answered and Damian rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, looking around. "He might not show today and let's pray that this team doesn't make it to the next round."

"He wouldn't risk that. He'll show, just wait."

~*~

"Each of these teams has shown remarkable form and amazing routines but only five can go on," Infernos' cheer coach, one that barely helped with the routine, Coach Jacobs, stated. "And, as it's been for the last three years, I'm happy to be the one to announce which five teams will be coming back tomorrow to figure out who will be going to state. And the five are...." Coach Jacobs pulled out the cards. "Elites, Tigers, Wolves, Irises, and Infernos! Congratulations!"

Before cheering could even begin, laughter, strange laughter, was heard from the front doors and Dick turned to look at the others.

"Bathroom. Hurry. Now," He whispered out and the others nodded, listening to the oldest.

"And here I wanted to congratulate the teams first!" The voice, belonging to none of than the Joker himself, called out, pushing a woman forward. "I'm looking for a Lucy Quinzel. Heard of her? I dare say you have!"

"Stay away from her!" The woman shouted, pushing herself up from the ground.

"Mom," Lucy gasped as Andrew grabbed her waist before she could even run towards her. "Andrew, let me go."

"I can't, I'm sorry," Andrew murmured just as a man in blue and black dropped in front of them. "Hey, ain't that Nightwing?"

"Now isn't the time to fantasy about the heroes of Gotham, Andrew. My mom's in trouble!" Lucy turned to where Andrew was pointing and fell silent.

"Little wing, take care of those two."

"Not so fast." A woman dressed in all black and wore a black mask blocked "Little wing's" ability of even getting close to the two.

"Porcelain Doll! How nice of you to join us! It's because of you that I found who I was looking for!" Joker exclaimed as his men tried to grab for Lucy. "Porcelain Doll" turned her katana towards the men, her eyes on Joker.

"I believe I told you to leave these two alone if I was going to work with you, Joker." Porcelain Doll glared at the green haired man who tilted his head back, his finger against his chin.

"Did you? I don't remember ever putting that into the contract."

"I believe I said, and I quote, "if you touch those two, I'll hand you to the bat myself.""

"So scary! What's a doll like you gonna do?" Joker smirked as Lucy let out a scream, her waist being grabbed.

"Andrew!" She screamed out and Andrew reached for her as she was dropped, a man in red and black with a mask covering his face, like most of them, hitting the man who held her.

"She screams really loudly. Do we have to save her?" The man from before, the one that Nightwing called "Little wing," stated and Nightwing gave him a dull look.

"Puddin'-"

The blast of a gun rang through the room and Lucy let out a blood-curdling scream, Andrew grabbing her waist to stop her from running.

"Mom!" She cried out as Andrew held her against him. "Let me go! Mom!"

Joker's laughter crackled through the air, grinning at the heroes that stood before him. Harley Quinn stood behind him, staring down at the body of Ravynne Quinzel.

"Such a pity! That could have been so easily avoided if Lucy was just handed over," Joker tsked. "While you fight my men, I shall stage a disappearing act! Tata!"

"Where is he?" Red Hood gritted out as he blocked a hit. "It's kinda hard protecting a crying and screaming girl!"

"Shut up and knock them out!"

~*~

What felt like hours of fighting was only an hour. Andrew sat Lucy down on one of the seats of the gym. He was watching her with sorrow. He couldn't even imagine what she was going through. He had both of his parents.

"Where is he? We can't take her ourselves. We don't have room," Robin questioned and Andrew furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at them.

"Room? For what?"

"Coming with us," Red Robin answered and Andrew looked back at Lucy. "She is in need of constant protection."

"She has it."

"Not well enough if you're all she got."

"Where's Sam?" Lucy spoke up quietly and Andrew looked around.

"I think she got out with the others."

"Okay."

"We're only taking her," A deep voice stated and Andrew turned to face the man in charge with a scowl.

"You take her, you take him. These two won't be taken without the other," Porcelain Doll stated and Batman looked at her.

"I won't be taking her boyfriend."

"They're not dating."

"How do you know that?"

Porcelain Doll sighed as she lifted her hands to untie her mask, shaking her head as she looked towards the floor before she lifted her head again, mask off.

"I'm their best friend."

"Sam?" Andrew stared at her as she looked over at him before turning her head back towards the Bat.

"We have room for one," Nightwing spoke up.

"I'm taking her. I can follow the Bat but I'm taking her," Samantha stated. "My car's fast enough to keep up with him."

"My car," Lucy spoke up.

"I'll drive it. I won't have to share a car with those three idiots." Red Hood crossed his arms and Andrew looked at him before looking at Lucy.

"I'll go with him. At least then, he won't do anything stupid because an innocent is with him," Andrew assured her and Lucy nodded, looking at the ground. "She's not herself. She's usually more cheery and smiley."

"She just witnessed her mother's death, Andrew," Samantha stated as she walked over to Lucy, holding out her hand. "You be careful. I'm not a big fan of Hood dude."

"Red Hood," Red Hood corrected with a glare.

"I don't care." Samantha glared right back before helping Lucy up. "I need to contact my aunt," She murmured to herself.

"No phone to ear."

"I know, Lucy."

~*~

"How good is she at keeping a secret?" Batman questioned as Lucy and Samantha walked up the steps of the Batcave.

"She could tell you things about students in school but she won't. She only tells her best friends secrets," Samantha answered, watching Batman nod. "So you can take off the hood, Bruce."

"How do you know my name?" Batman, Bruce Wayne, demanded as he took off his mask.

"I have my connections."

"I was right! Hey! Theory proven!" Andrew exclaimed and a small laugh came from Lucy's lips. "And there is the laughter. Fuck yeah."

"Andrew..." Samantha sighed, shaking her head.

"We have guests, Master Bruce?" An older gentleman questioned. "How many rooms should I put together?"

"Two. Andrew and Lucy would probably share a room," Samantha spoke up and the older gentleman nodded.

"Master Bruce, you have a visitor as well."

"Who?"

"Sammy, I thought I told you to stay out of trouble today," Selina Kyle tsked as she walked down the catwalk. "Lucy, I heard. How are you holding up?"

"Joker showed, Aunt Kitty. Do you really think I was going to stay out of trouble with him there?" Samantha questioned and Bruce raised an eyebrow at her. "Told you. I have connections."

"Apparently."

"Holy shit, Red Hood is actually attractive. I was just joking around." Andrew stared at him and Jason raised an eyebrow back.

"Jason Todd is my name."

"I like dipshit," Samantha spoke up and Jason shot her a glare to which she returned with a smirk.

"If you're Jason and you're Mr. Wayne, who are the rest of you?" Andrew questioned, watching as they all took off their masks.

"Damian Wayne."

"Tim Drake."

"I'm Richard Grayson but everyone calls me Dick."

"Wait, that's an actual name?" Andrew asked and Lucy stared at him. "What?"

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." Andrew smiled innocently, batting his eyelashes and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"And she's back. Hello, Lucy." Selina smiled at the blonde who returned the smile.

"Much better, Aunt Kitty," Lucy answered and Selina nodded before looking at Bruce.

"You better treat these three nice. I wouldn't want to scratch ya now, hun." Selina patted his cheek, giving the others a smile.

"I sometimes forget that she's your aunt," Andrew admitted and Samantha stared at her. "What?"

"If it wasn't for her being my aunt, I would have never met you," Samantha deadpanned and Andrew fell silence. "You're more than just an idiot. You're a dumbass."

"I'm Lucy's idiot and you're dumbass. I thought we knew this?"

"And we're stuck with them until when?" Jason turned to look at Bruce who chuckled along with Selina.

"Who knows."

"Oh, and Jason. They only get worse."


	3. Chapter 3

"I have lyrics I want to run by you," Andrew stated as he sat on the floor of the living room, a book in front of him and Lucy raised an eyebrow, peeking over her book. "What?"

"Why would you think I'm musically inclined?" Lucy questioned as Andrew stared at her.

"You write poetry."

"Good point. Are you singing or just reading it?"

"Why can't you just read it?" Andrew questioned with a pout and Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll read it. I don't have a title for this yet and it's not complete."

"What's not complete?" Dick asked, walking into the room with Jason in toe.

"Never mind," Andrew murmured and Lucy frowned, closing her book before leaning forward.

"Andy, you want to get somewhere in the music world, right?" Lucy inquired, watching him nod. "You have to be comfortable singing your lyrics. Just read it, like you said. Just read it. No singing, just reading."

"Okay." Andrew nodded his head before looking down at his songbook again, taking a deep breath. " _You can't keep me sane when I'm out of sight. I still lose my way from time to time. You can't keep me sane when I'm out of sight. I promise I'll fight, but I can't promise that I'll be fine. You treated the damage that I let reside in my fragile mind with stitches and bandage. You took the fault in my scars and you made it ours. I feel at home when you're lying next to me but I fall apart when an ocean's in between._

_"You can't keep me sane when I'm out of sight. I still lose my way from time to time. You can't keep me sane when I'm out of sight. I promise I'll fight, but I can't promise that I'll be fine. I can't promise that I'll be fine. I can't promise that I'll be fine,"_ Andrew finished and peaked up at Lucy who tilted her head. "It's stupid. I should have-"

"Andrew, I love it. What are you thinking about being the next part?" Lucy cut him off and he glanced at the others before looking back at her.

"Uh,  _My life's been unraveling as my legs give way to the crushing weight of the shame I've been battling. You're my one true north when I veer off course. I feel at home when you're lying next to me but I fall apart when an ocean's in between._ "

"Keep at it. I like it and it holds a lot of emotion. We need more songs with emotion in it. Keep it up." Lucy stood, stretching. "While you do that, I'm going to find something to do because reading is not doing it."

"That's new. Do you want some help finding something to do?" Andrew offered and Lucy waved him off.

"Work on your song, love."

"If you say so, butterfly."

Lucy gave a smile, nodding at Jason and Dick before walking out of the living room.

"Hey, Lucy!" Someone called after her and she turned to look at the person. Dick.

"Yes?"

"Want to take a walk?" Dick questioned and Lucy raised an eyebrow. "It's a big property. We got places to roam."

"If you had a place to dance, I would do that."

"Dance?" Dick looked at her and she nodded.

"Ballet." She fiddled with the sleeves of the oversized sweatshirt. "But it'll be hard to dance without the right clothes and shoes."

"Sam is actually getting clothes for both you and Andrew," He stated and she nodded. "How long have you danced?"

"My mom put me me in ballet when I was 10. I was in gymnastics when I was 5 and mom wanted to focus on just that for awhile."

"Why gymnastics?"

"I was curious about it. I kept trying to do the splits or doing a flip when I was four so she put me in it and I fell in love with it. Same with ballet. I kept trying to stand on my toes and do their spins."

"Cheerleading?"

"I was 5," Lucy admitted and Dick raised an eyebrow. "There's this league that allows children to join cheer and football at the age of 5 all the way up to 14. I tried out for the high school cheer team Freshman year and was part of it. I was made captain my senior year."

"The announcers said you've been captain for three years?"

"I had to redo my Freshman and Sophomore year so I'm a super, super senior," She explained and he nodded. "How far did you get in education?"

"I finished high school, did a semester at Hudson University, then went into the police academy."

"So an officer?"

"Something like that."

"I could never be an officer," Lucy admitted and Dick looked at her. "I'm...too kind. I can't do what they do."

"I'm sure you can."

"Nope."

"Lucy, dear, clothes?" Samantha held a duffle bag with a smirk on her lips. "You can get out of Dick's sweatshirt."

"But it's comfy and I can do the flippity-flop."

"Stop hanging out with Andrew. Or steal his sweatshirt. Dick probably wants his back."

"Andrew!"

"No!"

Lucy pouted at Samantha and Samantha laughed, shaking her head.

"I grabbed one from your house. It's in the bag."

"Yes!" Lucy grabbed the bag and disappeared to the room that Andrew and her shared.

"You gave her one, didn't you?" Andrew scowled as he walked up to them, grabbing the held out bag.

"She's still not 100% herself, stating the fact that she didn't want to give Dick his sweatshirt back because it's comfy and she can do the flippity-flop," Samantha stated and Andrew frowned.

"I never thought mama's death would take such a toll of Lucy," Andrew admitted.

"She never knew her father and mama was the only one she had left," Samantha pointed out.

"Mama?" Tim questioned, walking up to them and Dick shrugged.

"Lucy's mother was mama. Andrew's parents are mom and dad and then my aunt is, well, Aunt Kitty," Samantha explained. "While I didn't move in with my aunt until Sophomore year and Andrew and Lucy have knew each other since they were in diapers, our friendship had caused a closeness to happen between the three families."

"We still have to tell her."

Everyone turned to look at Bruce.

"Tell her what?" Andrew questioned, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at everyone. "Sam, do you know what he's talking about?"

Samantha let out a sigh, ruffling her hair before nodding, sticking her hands in her pockets.

"Yes, I do. Aunt Kitty told me...well, more Aunt Kitty's friend did," Samantha stated and Andrew looked at her.

"Aunt Kitty's friend?"

"Aunt Kitty is, or was, apart of Gotham Sirens."

"That just leaves two choices. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. That doesn't help much," Andrew deadpanned.

"Lucy doesn't look like Ivy, Andrew. She looks like...she looks like her mother."

"She looks like Ravynne. I know."

"Ravynne is the sister of Harley," Samantha stated, looking at him. "Ravynne took Lucy in for Harley."

~*~

"I want to be a hero," Andrew declared as Samantha, him, and Lucy sat in the library of Bruce Wayne's manor.

"No," Lucy sat, her legs crossed, in a chair, watching him attempt to fight with what seemed to be a staff, "You can't be a hero. Not yet."

"Not yet?" Andrew questioned. "But Sam is one!"

"Actually, I'm not. I'm not a hero nor am I a villain," Samantha spoke up.

"How are you not when you worked with Joker?" Andrew deadpanned and Samantha snorted, placing her feet on the table.

"I gave him intel, he gave me money, money I need for school and such. I was protected. Aunt Kitty knows people to make sure I'm well protected."

"Ah, yes, the Bat," Andrew spoke sarcastically and Lucy threw a paperback book at him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I thought I've scowled you for throwing things, Lucy," Selina tsked as she walked into the room.

"Mama never did," Lucy gave her an innocent smile and Selina rolled her eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to borrow Samantha. Someone is wanting to meet us."

"Us as in?" Samantha stood, giving a stretch.

"Catwoman and Porcelain Doll."

"Catwoman? Make sense if you're Aunt Kitty." Andrew tilted his head back in thought and Lucy rolled her eyes. "And no wonder Sam replies to doll so well."

"You done, Andrew?" Samantha raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll be back. Keep him sane, will ya?"

"You're asking the best friend to keep him sane," Lucy deadpanned and Samantha sighed softly.

"I question how we became friends."

"Me too."

"I question how he has friends," Jason Todd stated as he stood in the doorway and Andrew scowled at him.

"I take back about what I said about him being hot," Andrew stated and both Samantha and Lucy snorted.

"You'd take back your take back here soon," Lucy chuckled.

"True." Andrew shrugged. "What do you need?" He questioned, looking at Jason.

"Dickie bird's looking for Lucy," Jason answered as Samantha gave her two friends a hug before leaving.

"Me?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at him. "Why me?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Jason rolled his eyes. "I just know he's looking for you."

"Someone likes you!" Andrew sang and Lucy rolled her eyes as she stood, ruffling her hair. "Don't roll your eyes at me, missy."

"I do what I want, when I want," Lucy stated as she made her way out of the library, leaving Andrew with Jason.

"And she couldn't wait until you left. Damn," Andrew murmured as he stood. "I don't like being alone."

"How ironic," Jason snorted and Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"How is that ironic?" Andrew raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes as Jason said nothing, just turned and walked out. "Big place full of egoistic people."

"Egoistic people, Mr. Simpson? I can see why you would think that." Andrew looked over to see Alfred Pennyworth holding a tray of what seemed to be tea. "Tea?"

"You can see why?"

"Master Todd has a lot of issues, Mr. Simpson, and he uses ego to hide it from new ones. He's not a fan of getting close to people."

"He doesn't have to be an asshole."

"That he doesn't but upon history of his past, you'll see why, Mr. Simpson. Are you in need of anything else?"

"Company, if you don't mind, and you can call me Andrew. Mr. Simpson is my father."

"Ah, that is right. Master Wayne has worked with your father, Mr. Andrew. You may have been here when you were younger, actually."

"Please tell."

~*~

"I heard you were looking for me?" Lucy questioned as she stood in the doorway and Dick looked towards her. "Jason said something. Why does he call you Dickie bird? Sounds harsh."

"Everything he says sounds harsh. He's not the nicest," Dick stated. "So I was put in charge of telling you this."

"Tell me what?" She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "What's going on, Dick?" She questioned.

"I think you should sit down, Lucy."

"Grayson, duty calls." Damian stood beside Lucy and Lucy raised an eyebrow as Dick sighed, nodding his head.

"I'll be back. You need to stay in the manor, Lucy."

"Like I wanted too." Lucy snorted, watching the two leave before letting out a sigh, shaking her head.

"You okay, butterfly?"

Turning her head, she looked at Andrew before giving him a shrug, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorframe.

"I honestly don't know, Andy. I don't think I'll ever be okay at this point, honestly. I just have you and Samantha left but who knows for how long."

"Butterfly, you're not losing me any time soon. I promise you that."

Andrew pulled Lucy into his arms, resting his head on top of hers with a soft sigh.

"You're stuck with us, butterfly, stuck with us."


	4. Chapter 4

"Riddle me this first: She looks weak but can throw girls up in the air. She's portrayed as a whore but that's not always the cause. She can pull the innocent look but isn't always that innocent. What is she?" The Ridder gave a grin at the two women in black and one of them sighed.

"A cheerleader." Porcelain Doll, Samantha, crossed her arms with a bored sigh.

"Ah-ha! You're...corrected." Riddler tilted his head as he looked at him. "To believe I was outsmarted by a Doll."

" _She looks weak but can throw girls up in the air_?" Samantha raised an eyebrow. "I know a few cheerleaders that look weak but could probably throw you, Riddle. Give us the information we want."

"Ask away, Cat and Doll." Riddle gave a bow to the two and Samantha rolled her eyes at the gesture as Selina glanced around.

"What does Joker know about a Lucy Quinzel?" Samantha questioned and Riddle raised his eyebrows as he looked at her.

"Lucy Quinzel? He knows what we all know."

"Which is?" Selina inquired and Riddle gave her a low chuckle.

"Why, that's she's the daughter of Joker and Harley!"

Samantha and Selina shared a look before they looked at Riddler against who raised an eyebrow in response before a smirk came to his lips.

"And Joker put up a price for anyone close to dear old Lucy, which could only mean that you are two of the three close to her, Doll and Cat!" He explained and Samantha pulled out her katana, turning to block a hit from one of Ridder's men.

"And here I thought we were being too kind," Selina tsked as she turned, landing a kick to one of his men.

"Isn't this where Bats and them show up?" Samantha grunted at the kick at her wrist which caused her to lose her katana. "Damnit."

"Doll, watch that mouth. Your parents wouldn't be too proud of it."

"Parents wouldn't my ass. You mean sensei."

"Sensei? You had one of those?"

Samantha heard a voice that she had became familiar with over the years and glanced over at the red, black, and yellow masked man.

"How nice of you to join us." Samantha looked over at her katana before looking over at her aunt. "Cat."

"Got it."

"Red, cup your hands."

"Why?" Tim questioned.

"Just do it and push me up when it's time." Samantha watched Tim cup his hands, lowering himself slightly and she nodded at Selina before running towards him. She made sure to place the ball of her foot in his hands instead of her heel to cause no pain.

He pushed her up and Selina used her whip to grab onto Samantha's katana before throwing it in the air.

Samantha flipped, grabbing the handle of the katana before landing a . The hand that held her katana stretched behind her. She looked up with a grin before she lunged at the man coming towards her.

"Doll, behind you!" Samantha heard Tim call out and she ducked to the side from attacking the man in front of her to watch the two ram into each other.

"That gotta hurt."

"You're starting to sound more and more like him, darling."

"That needs to stop." Samantha turned, blocking a hit. "He wants to be a hero apparently."

"Is now the time to talk?" Red Hood, Jason, grunted and Samantha raised an eyebrow over at him.

"I wasn't talking to you, dipshit. I was talking to Cat."

"What did butterfly say?" Selina questioned.

"She told him not yet." Samantha held her katana at the throat of the Riddler. "Nice try,  _iyarashii._ "

"Iyarashii?" She heard Jason whisper next to someone and she heard her aunt snort.

"Before she came to me, she was in Japan where she trained with her sensei. Her insults tend to be in Japanese," Selina explained. "You gonna take care of him, Batman?"

Bruce didn't say anything, just walked over to grab Riddler from Samantha.

"What does that mean?" Dick questioned and Samantha grinned over at him.

"Disgusting, lewd, indecent," She answered and he raised an eyebrow. "It's the first thing that came to mind."

"What did Riddler tell you?" Tim looked at her. "What did he have?"

"Joker isn't the only one that knows who Lucy is," Samantha answered. "According to Ridder, everyone knows."

"So what if everyone knows?" Jason questioned and Samantha ruffled her hair with a sigh.

"If everyone knows, unless directed otherwise like Cat and Ivy, they'll try to go after Lucy to hold her against Harley as blackmail."

~*~

"I don't understand how you can do that," Andrew deadpanned as he stared at Lucy. "How can you stand on your toes? It fucking hurts."

"Practice, Andy, practice." Lucy looked back at him before giving him a smile. "Come here."

"What? Why?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're gonna learn a few things. Come here," She demanded and he blinked at her before making his way over to her.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Bullshit."

Lucy gave him a grin and walked over to play her music as Samantha walked into the living room.

"Sorry to cut your dance short, butterfly," Samantha spoke up as Lucy turned to look at her. "Bruce wants to ask you a few questions in the Batcave."

"Like what? He's not going to ask anything that would hurt her, will he?" Andrew questioned and Samantha shook her head. "How do you know?"

"My aunt trusts him so I trust him," Samantha answered, turning to lead them to the Batcave. Lucy glanced at Andrew before following, knowing Andrew would scowl and follow.

"That's interesting clothing wear," Tim commented and Lucy looked over at him.

"I was dancing," She answered before looking at the screen with a curious look. "Who's that?"

"We were hoping you knew," Bruce answered. "This was who Samantha was doing research on. We're trying to find a connection between him and you."

"I've never seen him in my life."

"You sure?"

"What's his name?" Lucy looked over at Samantha who looked up at the screen.

"Tristan Gunner and this is all the information the databases gave me," Samantha replied and Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "FBI, CIA, Police, those databases."

"Why didn't you do just normal Google search?" Lucy inquired. "Google has some pretty good information when it comes to people like this. Articles and such."

"He's in Arkham Asylum. He couldn't possible be in regular databases," Jason butted in and Andrew looked over at him.

"Actually, he could. Joker and Harley are. I've done a research paper on them. Criminal Justice program for high school Juniors and Seniors," Andrew pointed out.

"May I?" Samantha gestured to the computer and Bruce looked at her before nodding his head, getting out of his seat. Samantha took the spot and began typing on the compter and looking for any websites that gave her hints on anything.

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel. She was a psychiatric inter at the asylum and Gunner was one of the patiences she treated," Samantha read aloud.

"Mom's talked about Harleen, her sister, saying that she went mad herself after treated the patiences at Arkham," Lucy commented. "That's how I'm connected to him but what does that have to do with anything?"

"' _Gunner has made threats about knowing that...'_ It cuts off," Samantha spoke up, scrolling down.

"Go back up, you didn't see the next line for it." Lucy came closer to the screen as Samantha shot a look towards Andrew.

"It's time she knew," Bruce spoke up and Samantha looked over at him.

"Time I knew what?" Lucy questioned.

"Scroll up, Samantha."

Samantha sighed before doing so and Lucy looked at her puzzled before looking at the screen.

_"'Gunner has made threats about knowing that Harley Quinn has been keeping about Joker having a daughter. Quinn, also known as Harleen Quinzel, has apparently withheld the fact that she had given birth to a child. He says that she is keeping the daughter with her sister, Ravynne...'"_ Lucy stared at the screen in front of her before she turned to look at the others. "I'm the daughter of Harley Quinn and Joker?"


	5. Chapter 5

"How's Lucy holding up?" Dick questioned as she walked into the dining room where Andrew and Samantha sat.

"She's still trying to take it all in. She grew up thinking Ravynne was her mom and she had no dad only to find out that her parents are insane and villains. How would you be holding up?" Andrew grumbled and Samantha sighed.

"Don't be pissy with him, Andrew. Lucy had to know at some point and now the connection between Gunner and Lucy."

"Yeah, found out how Joker found out. Gunner isn't in Arkham anymore," Jason stated as he stepped into the dining room. "And Gunner is now nowhere to be found."

"What the hell are we going to do?" Andrew demanded and they turned to look at him. "My best friend has a psycho after her and every psycho out there apparently knows that Lucy is their daughter! My best friend can't defend herself, ya know!"

"That's what we're gonna have to do," Dick spoke up and the three looked at him. "Teach her to defend."

"And who's gonna do that? Because we all have different fighting styles. At least, you guys and I do," Samantha spoke up.

"You do flips and shit. You're not that different," Jason snorted and Samantha turned her eyes onto him.

"Are you kidding me? I was trained in  _Japan_. My training is completely different than  _yours_."

"Bullshit."

"Dude, seriously?" Andrew stared at Jason who raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you not see her move thingies when you were out there?"

"Move thingies? That's a thing now?" Lucy questioned as she walked into the room. "What are we talking about?"

"Teaching you and Andrew self-defense," Samantha spoke.

"No, thanks." Lucy shook her head as Damian stared at her. "What?"

"You have people after you and you say no?" Damian deadpanned.

"I don't hurt people, good or bad. Sorry."

"Butterfly, I would feel better if you did and so would Sam," Andrew butted in.

"Let me rephrase that. I  _can't_  hurt people. I can't step on a spider without freaking out about hurting them and I'm  _scared_  of those damn things. I'm sorry."

Samantha sighed, knowing it was true. She looked at everyone before her eyes landed on Jason.

"You don't have to use it," Samantha spoke up, turning her head to Lucy who furrowed her eyebrow. "But learn how to use a gun from Jason."

"Wait, what?" Dick interrupted. "A gun? Are you kidding me? What is she going to use a gun for?"

"And I never agreed to do that," Jason butted in.

"She doesn't even have to shoot it. It's a precaution, in case someone that's after her finds her and she's by herself."

"I rather not handle a gun."

"Escrima sticks."

"What?" Lucy turned to look at Dick who looked at her. "Escrima sticks? What are those?"

"Twin fighting sticks. I use them and the most they do is leave bruises instead of gun wounds, unlike guns. Only a precaution, like Samantha said, but if you don't want to handle a gun, why don't we try the Escrima sticks?" Dick questioned and Lucy bit her lip.

"Escrima? That's a fun word to say," Andrew commented and Lucy let out a laugh, shaking her head. "What? It is."

"You're weird, Andy."

"I try."

~*~

"He gave you his sticks?" Samantha deadpanned, watching Lucy twirl one of the sticks. "He hasn't even started training with you."

"One, these are his extras." Lucy pointed one at her. "And two, they're like a baton. I haven't used a baton in years."

"Never knew you used one," Andrew commented, sitting next to Samantha and Lucy stared at him.

"Gymnast, Andy, gymnast."

"Fuck, that's right."

Samantha laughed at the one sitting next to her, shaking her head. Letting out a sigh, she rubbed her face.

"What is it, Doll?" Lucy questioned, looking at her with a frown. "Something's stressing you out."

"I'm the reason he knows about it. Of course, I'm stressing out."

"Don't do that. It wasn't your fault. You didn't realize it would connect back to me. Don't do that to yourself. Please." She looked at Samantha who looked down at her feet. "I'm serious, Sam. Don't beat yourself about it."

"Don't beat who about what?" Tim's voice drifted into the room and Samantha turned her head to look at him.

"Sam is beating yourself up over helping Joker when she has no reason too," Lucy answered, giving Samantha a scowl. "If Andrew was in my shoes, he'd thank you for attractive guys now being around him but I'm in my shoes and I thank you for being the protective little sister."

"You'll regret it. Don't go for adoptive siblings." Jason's voice drifted into the room and Tim frowned as Andrew scoffed.

"I don't see why you're on the defense about it, Todd. Your siblings are amazing," Andrew stated.

"Thank you." Tim nodded his head at Andrew who gave him a smile in return. "What do you want, Jason?"

"Alfred decided to declare movie night? Dickie bird's for it, I'm not, but apparently it's for Lucy," Jason stated and Lucy blinked.

"What?"

"Something Selina said, I think."

"Movie night at my place," Andrew finally spoke up with realization. "Our families at mine for dinner and show."

"The classics," Lucy said with Samantha before laughing as Andrew threw the two of them over his shoulders.

"Andy, why?" Samantha groaned. "This hurts the stomach."

"Tighten the rolls, bitch, tighten those stomach rolls."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, Doll, but I don't swing that way." Andrew gave a grin as he sat the two down on the couch. "I want to make a fort."

"Later tonight." Lucy patted the spot next to her and Andrew sat down.

"So, Dick's for it, dipshit's not. Does that mean the birds are joining us?" Samantha questioned.

"What did you mean by classics?" Tim questioned as he walked into the room. "And why did you call us birds?"

"You either once were or are Robin. Robin is a bird." Samantha stated as Selina chuckled.

"Classics as in  _Citizen Kane, Meet the People, Breakfast at Tiffany's..._ What else?" Selina looked at the three.

" _Texas Chainsaw Massacre._ "

" _Psycho."_

_"Thirteen Ghosts."_

_"Friday the Thirteenth."_

_"Hush."_

"Right. Classics and horror movies," Selina chuckled, shaking her head.

"I think I know one." Jason declared and Andrew raised an eyebrow. "You guys like scary, I got one."

"Oh, honey, bring it."

~*~

"No, idiot, he's behind you," Lucy sighed, resting her hand on Samantha's shoulders. "Why do people in horror movies have to be so stupid?"

"Hey, this isn't as bad as some of the horror movies we've watched," Samantha argued and Lucy agreed as the four stared at the three. "What?"

"How?" Jason questioned doubly. "How could you possibly know what's going to happen next?"

"Lots of horror movies," Andrew answered, his head on the arm of the couch and his legs sprawled across Samantha and Lucy's laps. "Hell, we've even made fun of some."

"B-rated movies are the best because they're so bad," Samantha added and Lucy agreed. "Plus, I've seen some really scary shit in the real world."

"Like taxes," Andrew stated.

"Andrew, no."

"Andrew, yes."

"What the hell is wrong with you three?" Damian stared at them and Lucy furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're like 6. Don't cuss," Lucy stated.

"I'm 12." Damian deadpanned and Lucy shrugged. "Seriously, what is wrong with you three?"

"Nothing's wrong with us. We just live in the moment and make the hell out of it." Lucy answered, standing as the credits begin to roll. "I mean, sure, there's probably reincarnation but we only live now. It isn't "you only live once" because we live everyday but is it truly living if you're not living the day as if tomorrow never comes? We never know when today's gonna be the day we die so why live like there is a tomorrow?"

"I died and came back," Jason deadpanned as Lucy looked at him. "I rather not live like I'm gonna die again tomorrow."

"You fight crime, most of the time," Lucy stated. "You never know if you're going to dodge that bullet and you're telling me you don't live as if you're gonna die the next day?"

"She has a point, Little wing," Dick added and Jason scowled. "Are you doing something, Lucy?"

"Tired as hell," She answered and Andrew snorted. "Shut up. I have a sleep schedule to keep because unlike you, night owl, I get up early in the morning to work out."

"Yeah, I plan on going into the police academy so that's already gonna whip this sexy piece of ass into shape plus you have us to fucking exhaustion for cheer. The team must be happy to be getting a break," Andrew stated and she raised an eyebrow. "Not that we don't love the outcome. I mean, we've won state for two years now, hopefully three."

"I have us work our asses off to prove that Gotham isn't all bad," Lucy deadpanned. "Anyways, I'm going to bed. See you all tomorrow. Good night."

"Night, Lucy."

Everyone watched her leave the room before Andrew let out a sigh, moving his head to rest on Samantha's lap.

"It's back," Samantha declared, staring down at him. "And you're not telling Lucy. She's going to hurt you."

"I know."

"What's back?" Tim questioned, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at the two in confusion.

"My depression," Andrew murmured, turning his head to nuzzle his face in Samantha's stomach.

"Medication?" Selina questioned and he snorted, shaking his head. "They took you off it?"

"Scared that I'll become dependent on them."

"Depression?" Jason looked at him. "You have depression? You?"

"Piss off, Todd. You don't have to go through trauma to have depression," Samantha snapped, running her hands through Andrew's hair. "You need to tell her."

"She has too much going on."

"And who's the one with her 24/7 right now? You. She'll notice and be upset you never told her. You need to tell her. Tomorrow."

"I will."

"When did it start back up?" Selina asked and Andrew sighed softly, sitting up. "Andrew?"

"Recently," He murmured and Samantha frowned as she watched his eyes glance over at Jason who paid no attention to it which gave Samantha an idea as to why his depression came back.

~*~

Sitting on the floor of the empty room Alfred had shown her, Lucy pointed her toes with her legs stayed together and she leaned forward, touching her forehead to her thigh. She started and ended her day with a good stretch.

"Mind if I join you?"

Lifting her head, she saw Dick leaning against the doorframe and she raised an eyebrow as she pushed herself off the floor.

"I didn't think you were a morning bird," Lucy commented. "Yeah, you can join me but I dance after working out."

"Shouldn't you-"

"Stretch? Yeah, dance can stretch the muscles." She grinned at him, walking over to her travel music doc Samantha got from the car and pressed play on her phone.  _O.D.D._ by  _Hey Violet_  began to play and Lucy mouthed along to the words.

"Always listen to music as you work out?" He questioned and she gave a small chuckle as she slowly slid herself to the floor in one last stretch.

"Helps me focus," She answered, leaning to toes her toes. "Plus, it helps me figure out songs to use for dance and cheer," She added as she switched legs.

"Makes sense," He commented as he helped her up. "What first?" He asked and she looked at him.

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"10 squats," She answered and he raised an eyebrow. "Just because some of us have naturally amazing asses, doesn't mean the rest of us do."

"Naturally amazing ass? You've looked at my ass?"

"You've met my best friend, right?"

"I get your point."

_F16_  by  _Colette Carr_ began to play and Lucy held back a laugh as Dick turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow just as  _"how can I be Robin if you can't be my Batman"_ was said.

"Never heard songs with that in them?"

"Never."

~*~

As they finished the last workout, Lucy made her way over to her phone to shift through the music that she had.

"You can stay and watch if you want," She stated as she glanced over at Dick. "Just stay out of the way."

"Okay." Dick nodded his head, watching her. She already fascinated him but watching her dance by herself, he knew he was going to be even more fascinated.

"Can you come over and press play when I say?" She questioned and he nodded, walking over to where everything was set up. She walked over to the middle of the floor, sitting on her knees. "Okay."

Looking down, he pressed play on the song called  _Murder Song_  by  _Aurora_. Lifting his head, his eyes met Lucy's for a moment before she began to move and his eyes stayed on her the whole time. This was the only time that he wished he knew how to dance like she did because he wanted to join her. He watched every dip and bend and jump she did and it only made him want to see more. So, when it was over, he found himself disappointed.

"Perfect timing. Breakfast is done." Andrew's voice drifted into the room. "Butterfly, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah. See you at breakfast, right?" Lucy looked over at Dick and he nodded his head before leaving the room with thoughts as to why he was disappointed that the dance was over. What more could there have been?


	6. Chapter 6

            "What's up, Andy?" Lucy watched as he fluttered around the room, nibbling on his lower lip. "Andrew?"

"This is only recently and I didn't want to tell you because of everything going on but Sam says I have to so, Lucy-"

"It's back. I know." She watched as Andrew's eyes glistened with tears. "I even know what brought it on. Come here." She opened her arms and Andrew rushed right into them, burying his face in her neck.

"This...this should be you, not me. You have so much going on that this isn't right," Andrew murmured and Lucy gave a small smile.

"It should be me, yes, but I have you and Sam, people that have taken my mind off a million things before. I think we can focus on you for a bit." Lucy kissed his temple. "Let's go eat breakfast and then find something calming, yeah?"

"We have training afterwards. Sam's order." Andrew pulled back and Lucy went to grab her phone. "She's gonna want your playlist."

"I don't know why. It's just a workout playlist so it has catchy tunes," She stated. " _F16_  played while Dick was in here. Kinda forgot that it makes a comment about Batman and Robin."

"Oh, Lucy." Andrew laughed, shaking his head as the two of them made it to the dining room where Samantha sat with two empty chairs next to her.

"Andrew tell you? Both things?" Samantha questioned as the two of them sat in the chairs. "And do you have your phone?"

"Why do you like my playlist so much?" Lucy questioned, setting her phone on the table. "It doesn't have your favorite band in it, though I need to add that and  _In This Moment_."

"You have songs like  _This Little Girl_ and  _Heart of a Warrior._  Motivational songs," Samantha stated and Andrew snorted at that. "What?"

"Have you heard  _This Little Girl?_ " He questioned and she shook her head as he looked at Lucy.

" _Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her. Watch out you don't push me any further, any further. You're not the only one walking around with a loaded gun. This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her,"_ Lucy quoted and Damian raised an eyebrow at her. "What? It's a good song, okay?"

"And motivational my ass. She has  _One Direction_  songs in there," Andrew stated and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I have only two and that's because I like them and they'll be good songs to dance too. Piss off."

"Where does your music taste even stand?" Jason asked and Andrew snorted. "I wasn't asking you."

"Mate, I may not like hurting people and I may not be able too but you kept talking like that to him, you'll be feeling my wrath and let me tell you, it ain't pretty," Lucy butted in and Jason blinked, looking at her. "I don't take well to people being assholes to my friends."

"Ooo, is mommy Lucy coming out?" Andrew grinned and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"And to answer your question, my music taste stands everywhere. It can go from  _Demi Lovato_  to  _Twenty One Pilots_. Not that I have a lot of songs by them."

"I was expecting to here "from screamo/heavy metal to country," Samantha commented and Andrew agreed. "But that works too."

"What are we talking about?" Bruce came into the room, fixing his sleeves. "I have to go to the company so good behavior, boys."

"Good luck with that," Samantha snorted as Alfred set down plates of food. "Thank you, Alfred. Do you have a training room? With mats and such? Lucy would make a comment about not wanting to hurt our backs because we still have one more round of performance to do when this is done."

Lucy opened her mouth only for it to shut as Samantha gave her a grin and she shook her head, knowing it was the truth.

"Yes, we do. The boys can show you. I have to go now, Alfred."

"Of course, Master Bruce. Shall I get a lunch ready for you?"

"No, thank you." Bruce gave the others a nod before he left and Lucy pursed her lips after him.

"No, now comes mommy Lucy," Samantha commented and Lucy turned to scowl at him. "You know it's true. You're gonna make a comment about how not eating isn't good and that someone should surprise him with lunch."

"I've been with you guys for too long. When this is done, I'm disappearing. No longer will you see me."

"Bullshit."

"Fuck you."

"Shit, guys, Lucy's birthday's in like four days," Andrew stated and Lucy blinked before staring at the table.

"Excuse me," She murmured, pushing the chair out from the table before leaving the room.

"Damnit." Andrew stood, quickly following Lucy out and Samantha let out a sigh, rubbing her forehead.

"Her birthday's in four days. Mother fucker. Ravv had things planned and everything," Samantha sighed.

"Planned? Like what?" Dick questioned with a frown.

"The cheer squad coming over. It was going to be a pool party so she was saving money to buy a big pool, have Lucy running around town with Andrew and I to set it up. Cheer squad would be helping her get things ready."

"Cheer means everything to her," Tim commented and Samantha smiled at the comment.

"It's not that cheer means everything to her. Cheer was the only place where she could be herself and not have to worry. With ballet, it was "no, you can't eat that. You have to be skinny, weightless" and it was almost the same with gymnastics expect she could eat anything she wanted as long as she kept a fit body. The squad is family to her and we all know that," She explained as Alfred walked into the room.

"Alfred, do you think Bruce would care if we do something for Lucy's birthday? Invite her squad over?" Dick questioned and Jason turned to stare at him. "What?"

"Cheerleaders? In this house? I'm not gonna be here. Nope."

"That's a lot of girls falling over you, dipshit."

"No thanks."

~*~

"Lucy."

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to be alone. Please," Lucy murmured as she sat on the bed of the room she was currently staying in.

"Lucy."

"Please."

Andrew frowned, watching Lucy as she put her face in her hands, and he leaned against the doorframe.

"Butterfly, come on now."

" _Andrew, please._ "

Frowning, Andrew nodded his head before closing the door, walking back to the dining room.

"So?" Dick looked over at him as Andrew glanced over at him before looking at Samantha who frowned at the look.

"What is it, Andy?"

"It's bad. She doesn't want to talk."

"Does she have a history-"

"No," Andrew looked over at Alfred, "she doesn't have a history of it. Depressing thoughts, sure. We all are victims to that one way or another. But this is more than depressing thoughts. It's the first birthday without Ravvy."

"I've been talking with them. We're going through with what mama wanted just differently," Samantha spoke up and Andrew looked back over at her. "Maybe she just needs a night with them."

"This is Lucy. She'll see it as just another...oh."

"Andy, I love you, I do, but you're slow sometimes."

"Shut up."

~*~

"Thought you might be in here."

Lucy stopped for a second before she leaned forward, grabbing her foot as she closed her eyes, feeling the muscle stretched. She didn't want to talk and she knew that Samantha and Andrew understood that. Most of the time, Andrew wouldn't leave her alone, just sit with her but she actually told him that she wanted to be alone, never once saying that so it was natural that he did as requested after realizing she was serious. Would Dick and his brothers understand that? Nope, since the asshole one was standing in the doorway of the room Dick had convinced Bruce to clear for her.

"Don't tell me you're the type to not talk during stretches? Why are you even stretching? Seems kind of pointless."

"Do you mind?" Lucy sat up, staring at him. "I wish to be left alone."

"Do you truly?"

"Yes!"

"I feel your pain."

"That's hard to believe," Lucy grumbled as she pushed herself forward, lifting her legs towards the ceiling.

"I lost my mother too, you know. Both my step and birth."

"At least you didn't find out that your birth parents are crazy psychos," She muttered, dropping to her feet. "What point are you trying to make, Todd? Because I really am not happy with you at the moment and I'm serious on the wanting to be left alone part."

"I have a hard time believing that "left alone part" but my point is, death can be an advantage. I mean, look at me."

"Yeah, look at you," Lucy deadpanned. "You're a violent bastard that don't take into account of other people's mental issues. You're an asshole who no one can seem to be able to put in your damn place. I get what you're trying to do, Todd, I am. Death can be an advantage  _if used correctly._ "

"The one time I try to be nice-"

"Is the one time that I don't want to deal with this shit. Usually, I just give a smile, take it, and let you leave, no matter how terrible the advice is, but  _I'm not in the mood._ I'm  _tired_  and  _depressed_  and  _trying to keep a smile because my best friend's depression is back._  I'm trying to  _comprehend_  that I'm the  _daughter of Harley Quinn and Joker and I still have the finals to practice for in both cheer and dance._ So, please, as kindly as I can put this,  _fuck off and leave me alone. Try being nice another time."_

Jason and Lucy locked eyes. Lucy's eyes were filled of emotions and she looked like she was on the verge of tears as Jason's seemed to be filled with mischievous. Their eyes stayed locked for a moment before his lips lifted in a smirk and he bowed.

"As you wish,  _princess_."

"Don't call me that."

"Then don't act like one," He snorted before leaving the room and Lucy let out a growl-like sound, turning away from the door.

"Do I want to question?"

She jumped at his voice before whipping around to see Dick standing in the doorway with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Your brother's an ass."

"Jay?"

"Yes."

"What did he do?"

" _Death can be an advantage. Look at me,"_  Lucy mocked before she grumbled, walking over to her home doc as Dick raised an eyebrow.

"He seriously pissed you off."

"He did."

"Come with me."

"What?" Lucy turned her head to stare at him and he chuckled softly. "I thought I couldn't leave here."

"You'll be with me. I think you'll be okay."

"Only if we stop to give Bruce lunch."

"You are seriously strange."

~*~

"Gotham fucking City?" Dick read off of Lucy's hat before raising an eyebrow at her and she gave him a smile.

"Gift from Andrew one year."

"Makes sense." He chuckled before lifting the brown bag in his hand. "Alfred made his lunch. First stop at Wayne Enterprises?"

"First stop wherever." Lucy shrugged as she followed him out. "Where are we going?"

"I thought a walk around Gotham would be nice. Do you have any disagreements?" He looked over at her. "Alfred's going to drive us and I'll give him a call as to when to pick us up."

"No disagreements on my end." She gave him a smile before ducking into the car, leaning forward. "Thank you, Alfred."

"It is no problem, Ms. Lucy."

"You don't need to say the "Ms" part." She scooted over before putting on her seatbelt, giving Dick another smile before she looked outside.

"Habit, I guess you can say."

"It's alright. I get habit."

"Everything good?" Dick questioned and Lucy nodded, grinning at him before she looked out the window again. "How often have you gone out on the top?"

"Not often. I'm not a big fan of this town. I plan to go to college out of state," Lucy answered and he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Out of state costs a lot, doesn't it?"

"Money was sent to us monthly and mama would put it in a college fund. I guess I now know where the money came from..." She frowned, looking down at her lap.

"What do you want to major in?" He questioned, changing the subject, and she smiled softly.

"Dance and education. I want to be a dance teacher but not like a normal dance teacher, at least not like the type I've had." She looked out the window, a fond smile on her lips. "My students are going to be of all ages and all sizes. I want to be inspiring to my students and so that's how I plan to be."

"I believe it." He smiled as she looked over at him. "So, how exactly are you friends with Samantha and Andrew? The three of you seem completely different."

"Andrew and I have been friends since we could remember. We're basically siblings. As for Sam, Andrew and I saw her sitting alone at lunch one day and we decided to become her friend. Since then, we've been the three musketeers."

"Family doesn't end in blood."

"No, it doesn't," Lucy smiled, "it ends in loyalty and that's what we have." She played with the sleeves of her hoodie.

"We're here, Master Dick."

"Thank you, Alfred. I'll call you when we're ready." Dick gave him a smile before getting out and helping Lucy out.

"Wayne Enterprises," Lucy read aloud, staring up at the building. "It's so huge. I've never actual stood in front of the building."

"You must really not come out on the town," Dick commented as he walked inside, Lucy following close behind.

"Mr. Grayson, what a surprise." The secretary looked at the two and Dick gave her a smile. "Mr. Wayne is in his office. You may go on up if you wish."

"Thank you." Dick nodded at the secretary before grabbing Lucy's hand and leading her to his office.

"Reason for the hand holding?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at him as they stood in an elevator.

"Don't need you getting lost now." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Didn't know I was that untrustworthy."

"I'm not saying you are."

Lucy gave him a smile, following him out of the elevator and down the hall where some of the employers stop to look.

"Uh, Dick, people are going to think things."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're the adopted son of Bruce Wayne," Lucy deadpanned, dropping his hand as they stood beside a door. "Would you get publicity? Something that I probably don't need?"

"Oh, yeah. That's true."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him as he knocked on the door before opening it after hearing the "come in."

"Dick, what are you doing here? And with Lucy?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at the two as Dick raised the brown sac.

"Lucy was upset that you didn't take a lunch and I thought she needed a day out so here we are with your lunch," He answered, placing the lunch on Bruce's desk.

"Thank you for the worry, Lucy." Bruce nodded his head. "Is there anything else you guys need?"

"I'm good," Lucy answered, sticking her hands in the pockets of the hoodie and Dick glanced over at her.

"Mind giving us a moment, Luc?" Dick asked and Lucy furrowed her eyebrows before nodding, stepping out into the hall.

"Is that wise?" Bruce raised an eyebrow and Dick looked at him. "What is it?"

"You don't want to stay home in four days."

"Why?"

"Lucy's birthday, we were talking and we're gonna go through with what Ravynne had planned. Damian and I are going to take her out on the town while everyone else gets things ready."

"Even Jason?"

"Forcibly by Samantha."

"I knew there was a reason I liked that girl," Bruce chuckled before nodding. "Okay. I'll stay at Selina's."

"Okay, thank you." Nodding at him, Dick turned, walking out of the office and wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Where to next, pretty thing?"

"I don't know if I like whatever plan you got running in your head, Grayson," Lucy murmured as they began to walk, her hands still in the pockets of her hoodie and Dick grinned at the statement but made no comment as they made their way out of the building.


	7. Chapter 7

"That actually happened?" Dick looked at Lucy who gave a grin, nodding her head. "You and Andrew literally scared the kids in your neighbor when you guys were younger?"

"We didn't mean too. They were being assholes and making fun of us because we were playing with ballerina cars, as I called them. They were toy cars with tutus on them," Lucy answered, turning to walk backwards, facing him.

"You and ballet seem to have a reoccurrence," He commented and she gave a smile, laughing a little.

"Dance in general is everything. Ballet and I go way back but dance is my everything. That's why I was so excited to figure out that cheer allows dance. I worked hard to get where I'm at now."

"I see that. Must feel proud of yourself. I know I would be."

"You have no idea. Growing up in a household with a single mom barely able to pay for things, I had made it my mission to be able to graduate and make things differently," She let out a sigh, turning back around to walk normally and Dick frowned as he stepped up to walk beside her. He gave a gently tug down of her hat and she looked up, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Your mission isn't over yet,  _Babochka._  You haven't graduated yet and you still need to make things different."

"Things are already different. My mother turned out to actually be my aunt and who I thought was my aunt is my mother. I now, technically, live by myself and I have no income so I'm gonna lose the house I grew up in and the house that was so kind to give me my best friend and with school? I'm literally just sitting there because I have all my credits, I'm just waiting for the end of the school year. Mission done, completed. Let's move on."

Lucy pulled up her hood before sticking her hands in the pockets of her hoodie again and Dick frowned as he looked at her.

"Mission not done, Babochka. You have yet to make things different from living in a house that your mother was barely able to afford. You have yet to go off to college and achieve that dream. Mission isn't done yet and I'll be damned if I don't try to help."

"Try the help? What are you going on about? I don't need help." She shook her head as she followed Dick inside some store. "What are we doing here?"

"Thought you might like the place," Dick answered, watching as Lucy looked around. He watched as she seemed to flirt around the store like she was in a trance as she touched the shelves and gently dragged her finger across with a soft hum. His eyes stayed trained on her, nothing seemed to be able to pull them away. He took note on how she looked with her hood up, the bill of her baseball cap showing with only some of her braids showing. If he was asked what feature of the picture he was looking at was his favorite, he would answer with her eyes. Her blue eyes were looked bright and there was a light in her eyes, a twinkle, and he loved it. He was so captured by her that he didn't note that she looked at him.

Lucy looked over at him and bit back a smile. She had never really taken the time to really look at him and now that she was, she could wholeheartedly agree with Andrew that Richard Grayson was hot and there's no denying it. His hair was just barely above his shoulders, which she loved and wanted to run her fingers through, and his eyes seemed to be ever changing depending on the light. The shirt he wore was just the right type of tight because it showed off his muscles without showing them off and she loved it.

"Excuse me." Hearing the soft voice, Lucy turned her head to see a girl with red hair giving her a smile. "I don't mind to interrupt but you two are cute together. I haven't seen a couple that would look at each other like you two do."

"Oh, we're not together," Lucy explained and the girl smile.

"Could have fooled me. Sorry for the accusation."

"It's no worries. I'm Lucy, Lucy Quinzel."

"Jamie Nelson. You're the head cheerleader at Gotham, aren't you?" The girl, Jamie Nelson, questioned and Lucy let out a chuckle.

"Yes, I am. Do we go to school together? If so, I'm sorry that I don't remember you."

"Oh, no. I go to Gotham's Performing Arts school with my sister," Jamie answered. "But you've become well known through the schools for both cheer and dance."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Students at my school are saying how our headmaster wants you to join our school team for cheer and dance. But, between you and me, he just wants you to join because you have taken over the school's winning streak for both cheer and dance," Lily answered and Lucy snorted.

"Cheer is the only school team that I'm a part of. I'm independent when it comes to dance," Lucy stated and Lily let out a laugh.

"Really? That would tick off my headmaster."

"Performing Arts, right? What do you do there?" Lucy questioned as she pulled off her hood.

"Theatre, dance, music, art. Fine arts in general. After the first year there, you can choose what classes you want to take the most."

"What do you take the most?"

"Music," Jamie answered and Lucy smiled.

"I love music. Have you been part of anything at your school?"

"The headline." Jamie gave Lucy a grin and Lucy laughed before glancing at Dick as she felt his hand on her lower back. "Seems like this is my cue to leave. It was nice meeting you, Lucy."

"Maybe I'll see you around?" Lucy questioned and Jamie smiled.

"Maybe. Bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Dick questioned as the red haired left the store and Lucy looked at him.

"Jamie Nelson. She's a student at the performing art school that Gotham has. She seems like a cool gal."

"Cool gal? You okay there, Luc?"

"Yes, I'm great." She turned, giving him a smile. "Thank you for taking me out today, Dick. I needed it."

"If you need to do it more, let me know. I'll be more than willing." Dick wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I seriously don't like whatever plan is in your head. Does anyone else know what it is?"

"Nope."

"Great."

Dick grinned at her as she shook her head, leading her out of the store with a hum, ignoring the  _click_  he heard not that far from them.

~*~

" _Richard Grayson with Head Cheerleader of Gotham High School_? What the hell, Dick?" Samantha demanded as she slammed the newspaper onto the dinner table. "What the hell were you thinking? That's like a Todd move!"

"Hear me out-"

"Dick, you haven't even started training with her. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Okay, for one, I have. It's now part of her morning workout and for two, will you trust me?" Dick looked at her as Andrew picked up the newspaper with a frown. "Joker would think that it was a plan and not show but others? Not so much."

" _Ivy would show up_ ," Samantha stressed. "Ivy is Harley's best friend and would show up to threaten you, idiot. Threaten you and ask Lucy if she would stay with her to make Harley feel better. God, why are you such an idiot?"

"Sam, knock it off. He didn't know any better," Lucy stated as she walked into the dining room, looking at her. "And I'll tell Ivy no. Sorry but I don't know Harley as my mother so I would stay with her to make Harley feel better and I know I'm safer here. Since you seem to be on name terms with her, she should know that I'm safe with you and you're staying with me."

" _Jamie Nelson called them a cute couple and that they could fool anyone_? Who the hell is Jamie Nelson?" Andrew looked up at Lucy with his eyebrows furrowed. "Don't tell me that we don't know a student at our school."

"She doesn't go to school with us," Lucy told him. "And she made a comment that I corrected and she said that we could have fooled anyone."

"She believed you when you told her?" Dick questioned and Lucy nodded. "How?"

"I don't know." Lucy shrugged before giving Alfred a smile. "Good morning, Alfred."

"Good morning, Lucy, you are in a cheery mood today," Alfred replied, giving her a smile as well.

"Today is a good day."

"That day on the town did you some good," Andrew commented as Lucy sat next to him. "That is something."

"I would like to know what the hell is going through Dick's head right now," Samantha deadpanned, staring at him. "Because he's gonna get you killed!"

"Sam, calm down. Seriously," Lucy stated, looking at her. "I'm in a house filled with trained people to protect me."

"Lucy-"

"Samantha,  _please_."

Andrew raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Lucy before his eyes widened.

"Lucille!"

"That is not my name. What?"

"You l-"

"Okay now!" Lucy slapped her hand over Andrew's mouth, staring at him as Samantha blinked, staring at the two.

"Excuse us as the three of us go to talk somewhere," Samantha spoke, standing and Lucy winced as she followed, the two of them grabbing one of Andrew's arms and dragging him with as he continued to stare at Lucy.

"You like him!" Andrew exclaimed as they stood outside. "You like Dick!"

"Are you insane?" Samantha stared at her. "He's a fucking vigilante and if word gets out that he is, in fact, Nightwing, things will be chaos."

"Well, if insanity is genetic, then yeah, I'm probably insane." Lucy shrugged before looking at her. "I never said anything about liking him."

"You don't have to say anything.  _We know you,"_ She deadpanned and Lucy adverted her eyes. "People are slowly starting to realize that you're the daughter of Joker and Harley, Lucy! Your reputation is being ruined as we speak!"

"Reputation? When have I ever cared about something like that? It's a stupid title and if people start believing that I'm like them, then they're idiots because they've watched me grow up. You are overreacting, Samantha. Andrew's overreaction is fine but yours is getting out of hand. I'm a cheerleader, ballerina, and gymnast. I think I can deal with the pain."

"But Lucy-"

"Samantha, stop. I am okay. More than okay. I'm feeling the best since mama was killed. Stop, please."

Samantha looked at her best friend who stared right back at her, her blue eyes pleading, and she sighed.

"Fine but if you get hurt, I'm kicking his ass."

"I know."

"When the fuck did you start liking Dick?" Andrew questioned and Lucy turned to stare at him. "What?"

"Did you just-Never mind." Lucy shook her head before shrugging at his question. "I don't know, Andy."

"What next? Sam liking Tim?"

Samantha raised an eyebrow at him before she turned, walking back towards the house and the two best friends blinked before chasing after her.

"Wait!"

"What?!"

~*~

"Whatcha got there, Timmy?" Samantha asked as she walked up behind him, looking at his screen.

"Don't call me that." Tim scowled a bit before glancing back at her. "What do you need, Samantha?"

"What the hell is that?" Samantha replied and he furrowed his eyebrows before facing his screen again. "Right there. What is that?" She pointed. "Can you zoom in on that?"

"I'm as zoomed in as I can be."

"No, you're not."

Samantha leaned over him, typing something onto his laptop, proving that he wasn't zoomed in all the way, and he blinked.

"Who is that?"

"That's...that's Jules. Jules Gunner...you got to be fucking kidding. That bitch, that fucking bitch."

"Sam?" Tim turned to look at her. "Who is she?"

"She's one of our cheerleaders. She was the one that got back to me for Lucy's birthday. She's the daughter of Tristan Gunner. Mother fucker. That's how he knew."

"Jules? No way," Andrew spoke up from the doorway. "Why would Jules even do that? I thought she liked Lucy."

"No, she hates Lucy because Lucy got captain instead of her," Samantha explained with a sigh. "And we can't tell her no on the party because she'll tell the others."

"Then Lucy just can't be left alone with her," Tim stated and the two stared at him. "What?"

"Easier said than done. It's a simple, "Lucy, can I talk to you please," and they're alone. Lucy doesn't say no to the squad," Samantha replied with a sigh. "We're fucking screwed."


	8. Chapter 8

            “There are some things you gotta tell us, Sam,” Andrew stated as the three of them sat in the shared room of Lucy and Andrew.

“Is there?” Samantha glanced over at him before returning to watch Lucy dance to the song. “Girly, I think you’ll give a good lap dance.”

“I would say that’s an Andrew comment but you’re like that too…Kind of.” Lucy glanced over at her, watching as she grinned. “You use your sex appeal to your advantage, don’t you?”

“Fuck yeah. Do you have any idea how many times I got myself out of shit?” Samantha raised an eyebrow. “Hell, I could teach you too.”

“I…No.” Lucy pointed at her and Andrew let out a laugh. “I already have guys falling to my feet for some reason, I don’t want more.”

“I wish I had guys falling to my feet,” Andrew let out a sigh as he rested his head against one of the many pillows. “They all think I’m dating either you or Sam. Why can’t they understand that I’m gay? Especially for bad boys?”

“Gay for bad boys yet want to be a police officer. Do you see the dilemma?” Samantha raised an eyebrow and Andrew pouted.

“Fine, I’ll become a stripper.”

“We’ll be your best customers!” Lucy declared and Samantha snorted at her. “Right. Okay. I’ll be both of yours.”

“I don’t think I agree to my niece being a stripper.”

“I prefer the term exotic dancer, Aunt Kitty,” Samantha pointed out and Selina shook her head.

“Have you seen Bruce? I have some people that wish to speak to him…and Lucy,” Selina questioned and Lucy furrowed her eyebrows.

“Me?”

“In the living room, darling girl.” Selina gave her a soft smile before looking at the others. “Bruce?”

“Check with Alfred. We’ve been in here.” Samantha stood from the bed, Andrew following suit. “We’ll go with Lucy to the living room.”

“Good because that might be needed.” Selina glanced at Lucy before walking down the hall.

“Might be needed?” Andrew questioned as Lucy stared after Selina before looking at the two. “What?”

“Aunt Kitty is best friends with two people,” Samantha stated. “And she has people that wish to speak to both Bruce  _and_  Lucy.”

Lucy didn’t wait for another comment before making her way to the living room, hearing the footsteps of her best friend and now only support system. She came to a stop at the sight of a blonde and redhead. She opened her mouth to make a comment but no words came out as the two turned.

“It’s good to see that you have no resembles to your father,” The redhead commented as the blonde made contacted with Lucy.

“Hi, Lucy,” The blonde spoke, giving her a smile small as the recurring dream of a woman leaving her with another woman that looked remarkable like the woman she called mom for the last 20 years. The last words that she remembered from that dream were “ _say bye-bye-”_

_“Mama_.” The word left her lips before she even realized that she was going to say it. She felt the eyes of her two best friends as she looked down at her feet.

“Lucy?” Andrew murmured quietly, placing a hand gently on her back. “Everything okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lucy promised, turning her head to look at him before looking back at the two before them.

“Selina, why are they here?” Bruce demanded as he stepped into the room, Selina behind them.

“Harley got fed up with Joker, darling.” Selina patted her cheek. “She wants to know if she could stay here since Joker knows where Ivy stays.”

“That is not up to me,” Bruce stated and Samantha turned, raising an eyebrow at him. “Lucy, how do you feel about it?”

“What?” Lucy blinked, turning her head to look at him and he raised an eyebrow. “It’s not my place.”

“Oh, Lucy,” Andrew chuckled softly, patting her cheek and she scowled at him. “What did I do now?”

“What didn’t you do, Andy?” Samantha raised an eyebrow at him and he pointed a finger at her, opening her mouth before falling silent. “You’re just an interesting character, Andy. Attracted to bad guys, want to be a good guy, and the troublemaker of the group. You make zero sense.”

“And that is why you both love me.” Andrew gave the two a smile before looking over at the mother of his best friend. “You’re not working with the Joker, are you? Because I don’t want to deal with that man any more than I have too.”

“I’m…done with him,” Harley answered and Andrew nodded before looking at Lucy.

“She’s good in my book.”

“Aunt Kitty and I have worked with Harley, butterfly. I think she’s good too,” Samantha added and Lucy glanced at her.

“Okay,” Lucy spoke before glancing at the others. “I’m…I need air,” She murmured before ducking out of the room.

“I didn’t mean to upset her,” Harley spoke gently and Andrew chuckled, giving her a smile.

“You didn’t. She has too much going on right now. There’s still the next cheer competition, I think she has a dance one coming up, feelings for some guy, it’s just a mixture of everything and it’s getting to her,” Andrew explained.

“Feelings for some guy?” Ivy echoed and Andrew did the zip motion against his lips. “Samantha?”

“Sorry, I’m more loyal to Lucy.” Samantha gave them an apologetic smile before glancing at Andrew.

“Nah, let’s see if he’ll figure it out. Or we can tell him,” Andrew suggested and Samantha let out a laugh.

“Seen Lucy?” Dick’s voice drifted through the air and Samantha watched as realization flashed in Selina’s eyes.

“She went outside for air,” Andrew answered, looking over at him and he nodded, leaving the room.

“She likes Dick!” Selina exclaimed and Bruce looked at her.

“I could have told you that.”

~*~

“Babochka?”

Lucy turned her head to look at him as he made her way up to her, standing beside her, before she turned her head forward.

“You know, I don’t even know what that means and I’m responding to it. For all I know, it could mean bitch,” She commented and Dick chuckled beside her.

“It doesn’t mean that,” He told her and she hummed in response. “Everything okay? I saw…”

“Yeah. I don’t know if Ivy is but Harley’s staying here because she’s done with the Joker,” She murmured, pushing her hair out of her face.

“How does that make you feel?” He asked carefully and she bit her lower lip, staring at the tree line.

“I…don’t know,” She admitted. “I’m still trying to process that fact that Harley’s my mother, not the woman who raised me.”

“Life likes to throw curve balls to those that don’t deserve it,” Dick stated and Lucy turned her head to look at him. “I lost my parents when I was younger, on my mother’s birthday sadly enough. We were a part of Haly’s Circus, the Flying Graysons. I’ve returned to Haly’s since then, they are my roots after all.”

“I’m…sorry to hear about that,” She murmured and he gave a shrug, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Were they killed?”

“Yes, and the man was caught, thanks to Bruce.”

“…Is it bad that I wish the Joker dead?” She asked quietly and the corner of Dick’s lips twitched up at the question.

“No,” He answered, “I have moments like that too, especially after what happened with Jay. Bruce has a “no kill” rule that we’ve all followed. Jay used to and occasionally still does.”

Lucy nodded, tilting her head to look at his face, her eyes scattering across it. A quick look at his lips, a curious thought of how they looked, and someone interrupting their moment was all it took for Lucy to turn her head.

“You doing alright, butterfly?” Andrew questioned as he made his way up to the two, a grin finding his lips at the glare of his best friend. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No,” Lucy muttered, ruffling her hair. “I’m fine, Andy. Do you need something?” She asked.

“Jason was being a jackass, decided to find you,” Andrew answered and she scowled. “No, mama bear disappear.”

“Mama bear disappear?” Lucy raised an eyebrow at her best friend who shrugged in reply. “Okay.”

“I guess I should leave you two to it, then,” Dick spoke and Lucy lifted her eyes to him. “See you around?”

“You’re welcome to hang out with us,” Andrew offered. “It’s about time Lucy be the one outnumbered than me.”

“I know when someone needs to be with a friend.” Dick gave the two a smile before he made his way back to the house and Lucy made a strange noise.

“I hate you sometimes.”

“I know,” Andrew grinned at his best friend, resting his arm on her shoulders. “Ivy left and Selina is showing Harley her room.”

“Harley’s here. Wouldn’t only be a matter of time before Joker shows here…?” She murmured as Andrew kissed her temple.

“With whatever plan Dick has in his head, I doubt it. He doesn’t know Harley’s here. Just you.”

Lucy sighed at the thought, resting her head on his shoulder. She had many thoughts running through her head, she didn’t doubt Andrew knew that. Hell, if Samantha came out, she would know too.

“Stop thinking what you’re thinking. Come on, let’s go dance, clear your mind.” Andrew took Lucy’s wrist in his hand before leading her into the house.

“What if I don’t want too?”

Andrew stopped and turned to stare at her, his eyes wide.

“Something is truly wrong. Sam! Sam!” Andrew yelled, pulling Lucy along to who knows where. “Samantha!”

“Why are you yelling at me?” Samantha demanded as she stepped foot into the hallway, raising an eyebrow.

“Lucille doesn’t want to dance!”

“That is  _not_  my name, Andrew.”

“Lucy doesn’t want to dance?”

“No!”

“Guys, I’m right here.”

“Something’s wrong.”

“Very.”

“Guys!” Lucy exclaimed and they turned to look at her. “Yes, hi, I’m still here. Everything is okay.”

“Bullshit,” Andrew declared. “You don’t want to dance, Lucy,  _dance_. Dancing is your whole life and if  _you_  don’t want to do  _that_ , something’s wrong.”

Lucy fell quiet, looking down at her feet. Something was wrong that something was everything, she just never let it show. She couldn’t. She had to put on her front because that’s all she ever known. Since they were young, she was the one that took care of Andrew. Though Andrew came from a rich family, he didn’t act or seem like it, neither did his parents.

Andrew’s parents, they did care but not good enough. They didn’t notice Andrew’s depression until Lucy brought it up and even then, he was taken off his medication because they thought he was well when he wasn’t. She had to be okay and strong for him. So was so used to doing that for him, she still was doing it, even after watching her supposed birth father murder the woman who raised her, after finding out that she was the daughter of Harley Quinn and Joker.

“Lucy…”

She wasn’t sure which one of the two the sigh left from but she knew whom arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. She hid her face in his neck, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

“You don’t always have to be strong, butterfly,” Andrew murmured softly in her ear as he pulled him close and she snorted at the statement. “I’m serious.”

“I know.”

~*~

“What are you two up too?” Selina demanded as she stood in front of two out of the three best friends.

“Lucy’s not okay so we were going to raid the kitchen for ice cream and steal all of the rom-coms they have?” Andrew offered and Selina raised an eyebrow.

“When the hell did you three watch rom-coms?”

“We watch rom-coms. They just have to be older ones like  _13 Going On 30_  and a few new ones like  _the Proposal,_ ” Samantha pointed out and Selina nodded. “Can we go?”

“Yes, but I’m not sure they have ice cream. Tell me and I’ll send a message to Bruce or one of the boys on patrol.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Andrew saluted the feline before two of them made their way to the kitchen.

Selina let out a chuckle, shaking her head, as she turned towards the room Harley was in, said person standing in the doorway.

“They care a lot about her,” Harley commented and Selina gave her a soft smile. “She has good friends.”

“You already knew that of Samantha, Harls,” Selina stated as she looked down the hall. “Andrew is the boy from her childhood. They never strayed apart and I doubt that anything would get them too.”

“And Dick?”

“Is a good man. Lucy knows how to pick up on stuff like that, Ravvy made sure of it. He’ll treat her right, if they ever admit or act upon their feelings.”

“And protect her, right? From everyone?”

“That’s what they’re doing now, aren’t they?” Selina gave her another soft smile. “Two of the boys are here, even when it’s time for patrol and Alfred has some background in this as well.”

“Remind me to thank them for taking care of my Lucy.”

“I will.”

~*~

“Why can’t we all have a guy like Ryan Reynolds?” Lucy whined. “Blake Lively is one lucky bitch.”

“She truly is,” Andrew agreed with a sigh. “Why can’t this happen to us?”

“If this movie were to happen to us, then I would worry about the sanity of whoever our love interest would be,” Samantha snorted before putting a spoonful of cookie dough ice cream in her mouth.

“Hoe, share the cookie dough,” Andrew demanded and Lucy grinned, keeping her tub to herself.

“This is why I chose a completely different flavor. That and I love my mint chocolate chip,” Lucy hummed, sticking her tongue out just as the door opened. “Oh, hi Tim, dipshit.”

“That is why you are my girl,” Samantha laughed as Jason scowled at the two. “What can we do for you two?”

“When the hell did we get ice cream?” Jason demanded, watching as Andrew took the tub from Samantha.

“Selina got Dick to buy us some and swing by to give it to us,” Andrew answered, scooping a spoonful and putting it in his mouth with a hum.

“And you’re watching…?”

“The Proposal with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds,” Lucy answered as Samantha let out a hum of approval.

“I love this scene. Ryan taking off his clothes, all sweaty. God damn, someone save me.”

“Stop hanging out with Andrew. You’re getting super dramatic, Sam,” Lucy snorted and Samantha shot her a grin as Lucy noticed the narrow of Tim’s eyes. “Sammy, we need to have a girl to girl talk soon.”

“Just girl to girl?” Andrew raised an eyebrow, looking at the two.

“I was counting you, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Are they ignoring the fact we’re here?” Jason asked, turning to Tim who barely glance his way, his eyes still narrowed. “Replacement, you’re acting like you got a crush.”

“He wouldn’t be the only one in this room,” Andrew commented and Lucy turned to stare at him. “Who’s to say I was referring to you, Lucille?”

“You? Have a crush? Yeah, right. Tim and Dick aren’t “bad boy” enough for you, Jason’s an asshole to you, and Damian is fucking 12. Who the fuck you gonna have a crush on?” Samantha snorted.

“Wait, Lucille has a crush?”

“Andrew, I’m going to kill you. That is not my name,” Lucy groaned. “That is none of your business, asswipe.”

“It’s Dick, isn’t it? You’ve been spending a lot of time with him. Huh, Dickie bird has a cheerleader after him.”

“Fuck off, Jason,” Lucy grumbled, eating another spoon of ice cream as she turned her head back to the TV.

“How cute.”

“I’m gonna hit him.”

“No, Lucy.”

“Please, Lucy.”

“Andrew!” Samantha exclaimed, staring at him. “I hate the guy as much as the next person but we do not encourage Lucy to violence. We are the violence ones, remember? We’re the scary bitches, she’s the sweet bitch.”

“I liked her better when we occasionally worked with her,” Jason declared and Samantha grinned at him.

“I liked you better dead.”

“Samantha!” Lucy exclaimed, staring at her with wide eyes and Samantha winced at the realization.

“That was harsh, I’ll admit and…I apologize.”

“Good girl.” Lucy patted her head before returning her eyes to the TV and Samantha frowned softly. There was usually more to it than just “good girl.” There was usually a lecture about being nice to people, assholes or not, but there was none. She was going to need more than just ice cream and rom-coms. They were going to need reinforcements but there was only two more days until they could get those reinforcements and even then, they had to watch out for one of them.

“You called Harley mama,” Samantha remembered and Lucy turned to look at her. “Never meant the woman officially until today and you called her mama?”

“I…I guess I had a memory when I was sleeping. Mom had me in her arms and she had me wave at Harley, saying “bye-bye, mama.” It just…came out, I guess,” Lucy explained quietly and Samantha nodded as Andrew frowned.

“Sam, do you mind?” Andrew looked at her before looking back at Lucy. Getting the hint, Samantha stood, shooing the two boys out of the room as well.

“What are you doing?” Tim questioned as Samantha shut the door behind them.

“Giving those two some needed time to themselves,” She answered with a soft sigh. “Tell Dick that these two are to be alone for the rest of the night, will ya?”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~Face Claims~*~  
> Lucy Quinzel: Alexandra DeBerry  
> Andrew Simpson: Patty Walters  
> Samantha Darby: Eliza Dushku
> 
> Bruce Wayne: Christian Bale  
> Alfred Pennyworth: Michael Caine  
> Selina Kyle: Anne Hathaway  
> Dick Grayson: Jared Padalecki  
> Jason Todd: Jensen Ackles  
> Tim Drake: Ryan Potter  
> Damian Wayne (Young): Asa Butterfield
> 
> Joker: Jared Leto  
> Harley: Margot Robbie  
> Poison Ivy: Unknown


End file.
